Where She Wants to Be
by hann789
Summary: An AU alternate ending one shot to the episode In or Out'. My first Ugly Betty story. DanielBetty pairing...of course.


**A/N: This is my first **_**Ugly Betty**_** fanfic and I have to say that I was enticed writing it. I've just recently ****began**** really watching the show and have caught up with the first season on DVD. When I saw this scene I knew I had to write a Daniel/Betty ending to it. I'm totally onboard their shipper! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Ugly Betty**_** is not mine. I have no ownership in it at all. This is ****soley**** for fun!**

**-----------------------**

She couldn't help but feel the butterflies swarming in stomach. She tried to ignore them, just like every other day, but tonight it was harder than normal at this moment, out with him, at night, on 'a date.' It had started as a simple attempt to get him out of his funk when things took a turn for the worse and she had to show up at the restaurant to keep him from looking like a complete loser.

She had shown up at the restaurant where he was supposed to meet the beautiful Giselle and turned it into a work meeting and tried to explain why she was there instead. The pizza parlor had been his idea, after she had admitted to stuffing her pockets with the snail she couldn't eat. Conversation had flowed, even around the topic of Sophia and the even more awkward conversation about Henry. Singing with him had been fun. She couldn't help but giggle at the picture of them singing that was now engrained in her mind.

She really didn't know why she had picked that song. A lover's song. For some reason it had just fit for them and that made her even more uncomfortable now as she thought back over it. Then crashing a wedding, stealing cake and now they were on the bridge looking over the city skyline. She tried to focus on his voice as she realized he was saying something. Talking about the city and she responded without even thinking.

Without noticing the way his eyes watched her as she spoke.

"Next time I can't sleep I'm coming right back to this exact spot," she told him, "five am I'll be on this bridge."

"Call me," his voice was warm, "I'll meet you."

The butterflies were starting to swarm again and she fidgeted nervously in the extended silence between them, afraid of looking over at him. She kept her eyes focused on the skyline ahead until his voice started again.

He was talking about his brother, something she had rarely heard him do. The pain and sadness in his voice was overwhelming and she faltered on the right words to say to comfort him. And that was really all she wanted to do.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that the conversation was about to take a sharp turn in direction. He always did that when he was ready to change the subject.

"So," he started, "what is keeping you from going after this Henry guy?"

"Oh please Daniel," she sighed, "it isn't worth talking about." _Not to you at least,_ her mind was screaming. _I can't tell you why I don't want to go after him. I can't tell him that he is the one I really want to go after. Please drop it._

She should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Why?" his voice was asking and Betty shrugged. "Come on, you can take to me. I think we'd figured that out already."

"I just…" she paused; _think of something,_ "I can't compete with model."

"A model?"

"At the Christmas party."

"Erin? She must have kissed like six other guys that night. It couldn't have meant anything."

"It didn't look that way to me," she replied.

"You're better than any model," Daniel's words touched her, "much better."

She smiled and watched him closely.

"Now," he asked, "are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see right through your lies Betty," Daniel informed her pointedly, "you can't lie to me."

"Sometimes that isn't the most convenient thing."

"So…"

"I'd rather not say Daniel," she insisted, "can't you drop it?"

"Okay," he responded with a shrug and turned to lean over the bridge again. "What if I don't want to drop it though?"

"Daniel…"

"I meant what I said Betty," he started his voice deep and shaky, "you are better than any model."

"Daniel…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm...I'm…" Daniel was stuttering and she couldn't help but chuckle, "I just want you to know that I think you…"

"Daniel," she asked after he paused again. She turned towards him and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she went to turn away, only to be stopped by his force.

"What I'm trying to say," he whispered as he pulled her close, staring into her eyes with such an emotion she didn't think she'd ever see, "is that I'm in love with you."

She didn't have time to process or respond for the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was collapsing into his embrace.

Her mind was exploding.

She was kissing Daniel.

Daniel Meade.

Daniel Meade; her boss.

She was kissing Daniel Meade, her boss, and she was loving it.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Daniel whispered against her ear after pulling away the need for air taking over their bodies. "God, I've wanted to do that for such a long time."

She nodded, afraid of what her voice would sound like and Daniel pulled away, fear evident in his clear blue eyes.

"Should I be apologizing right now?" he asked and she shook her head, placing her hands on his cheek.

"No," she mumbled, her voice barely audible, "no you shouldn't. You should be kissing me again."

Daniel only smirked before placing his lips on hers once again. She threaded her arms around his neck and gave her mind clearance to engage fully in his lips.

"That was amazing," she breathed after they pulled away again. He placed his forehead against hers and took several deep breaths trying to get his breath and heart rate under control again.

"I should take you home," he told her, "I want to be a gentleman tonight."

"Daniel?"

"No," he argued, "I'm doing this the right way."

"The right way?" she questioned with a smirk and he nodded.

"Yes," was his quick respond, "the right way. I'm going to walk you home, give you a goodnights kiss at your door, watch you walk in, and then turn and go to my apartment and attempt to sleep without seeing your face in my dreams. Then tomorrow, I'll see you at work, we'll both act adult and completely professional, and then tomorrow night when work is over, I'm taking you out, on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes," he answered again, "a date."

"Are you asking me to be your…" she couldn't finish the question, even though she wanted to the words wouldn't form.

"Yes," he said again and her insides melted, "I'm asking you Betty Suarez to be my…girlfriend. I love you. I want you."

"Well," she answered with a smile, "that is surely convenient, since I love you too."

Daniel smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled against his lips and knew that she finally found a place where she wanted to be.

------------------------------

**A/N: Fairly short I know, but I'd still like some reviews, some feedback. Either good or bad…just let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
